El sabor de la vida
by Anelyx
Summary: Ellos los engañaban. Una jugada macabra de Sasuke no le saldra como el esperaba
1. Chapter 1

************************************* ************************************

Ellos eran compañeros

Ella era su novia

Ellos se estaban besándose

Ella le estaba poniendo los cuernos

El estaba mirando.

Desde hace una semanas había notado a su novia un poco rara y distante, y eso si que se notaba.

Porque ella antes nunca se separaba de "EL". Diciendo _"hay muchas zorras que quieren separarte de mí"_

Y sin embargo la **zorra** resulto siendo ella

NO. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así INO YAMANAKA las pagaría y todas juntas y no solo ella sino también el estúpido de SAI.

Porque nadie, pero nadie se burlaba de Sasuke Uchiha.

*****************************************************************************

Teme, estás seguro? Es que ella no tiene la culpa- decía Naruto con tal convencerlo que lo que pensaba hacer era nada más y nada menos que una locura.

No. El la metió en esto, pero al final ella terminara agradeciéndomelo.

mm…… no lo sé- moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa- creo que la única q saldrá herida de todo esto es Sakura.

************* ******************* ************

Corto pero… ¡ ya!

Nos vemos en el sgts.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA SI

*************//////*********************///////********************************

-Es el final de la tarde y mi día tranquilo se ha acabado. Y puede que sea el último día tranquilo que tenga - pensó mientras un suspiro se le escapaba

Siempre tuvo el problema de no poder negarse a lo que le pedían como _favor_

A sus padres, a sus maestros, a sus amigos y a su novio.

Bueno a este ultimo si cuando el trato de dar _"un paso mas a la relación"_. Y es que ella aun no estaba lista, por suerte él lo entendió.

-Y es que estaba segura que ahora si que iba a tener problemas – un segundo suspiro se escapo.

************************************************

Flash

La campana sonó dando a entender por acabado la jornada de clases.

Recogió sus cosas y se levanto dispuesta a marcharse, pues tenía trabajos pendientes.

-Sakura – llamo su profesor captando su atención.

-Si – respondió algo fastidiada, pero sin perder el respeto.

-Quiero que te hagas cargo de un estudiante – mientras acomodabas los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el escritorio.

- ¿un estudiante? – ahora estaba confundida

- Si… el es Sa… - pero no pudo continuar pues se vio interrumpido por su alumna.

- creo que usted esta confundido Kakashi-sensei, yo soy tutora de primaria y no de… - pero asi como ella le interrumpió, lo mismo hizo el.

- Eso ya lose… pero el me ha pedido que tu seas sus tutora-le dijo mientras la miraba de reojo. Antes de que ella dijera algo el continuo.- sabes esto es importante. El es uno de los mejores alumnos, pero últimamente sus notas han bajado en esta materia es por eso que te pido esto.

-Pero…

-Sakura – se puso serio- eres la mejor en esta materia se que lo aras bien.

- Esta bien, Kakashi-sensei – dijo resignada.

- Ya que esta todo claro, Sasuke te buscara mañana.- le dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos.

- ¡Ooh!, rayos.- fue lo único que atino a decir en susurro.

Fin flash

************************************************

Y es que pensándolo bien ella no tenía ningún problema en ser su tutora, pero…, aunque no sabía el motivo por lo cual Sai odiaba a Sasuke, ni siquiera lo podía ver en pintura al pobre, ¿pobre? Sasuke no tenía nada de pobre.

No sabía por qué él había pedido que ella sea su tutora. Es decir en todo el tiempo que le había visto no se había dignado nunca a decirle una oración completa, apenas unas palabras y siempre la misma pregunta ¿Dónde está Ino?

Ella tan amable le respondía y el con un simple HUMP y listo. Es decir ni siquiera le daba las gracias.

Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era arreglar sus cosas para no tener inconvenientes. No le diría a Sai nada para evitar discusiones por algo que no valía la pena. Ino, bueno a ella si le podría decir, después de todo ella era la novia de Sasuke, o tal vez el ya se lo hubiera dicho.

Miro su reloj ya era tarde, eso no le importaba en su casa no había nadie que la recibiera o le reprochara su llegaba tarde, sus padres estaban de viaje la mayoría del tiempo así que casi nunca estaban en casa, siempre estaba sola. Al veces Ino o Sai iban a su casa, hoy no habían podido cada uno tenían cosas que hacer.

-Mejor me voy a casa a descansar, mañana seria un día largo- y con estas palabras un tercer suspiro se le escapo.

*************//////*********************///////********************************

Bueno me he retrasado un _poquito_


End file.
